This invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming a shaped component from liquid metal alloy. In particular, it relates to a method and apparatus for converting liquid alloy into semisolid slurry which is injected subsequently into a die cavity to produce shaped components. The apparatus and method are applicable to light alloys, such as aluminum alloy, magnesium alloy, zinc alloy and any other alloy suitable for semisolid processing.
One of the conventional methods used to manufacture metallic components is die casting. In the conventional die casting process, the liquid metal is usually forced into a mold cavity at such a high speed that the flow becomes turbulent or even atomized. As a result, air is often trapped within the cavity, leading to high porosity in the final components, which reduces the component strength and can cause component rejection if holes appear on the surface after machining. Moreover, components with high porosity are unacceptable because they are usually not heat-treatable, thus limiting their potential applications.
Intuitively, the porosity due to turbulent or atomized flow could be reduced or even eliminated if the viscosity of the metal flow could be increased to reduce the Reynolds number sufficiently so trapped air is minimized, somewhat similar to the injecting molding of plastics. However, it was not clear how this could be achieved until the early 1970s when Metz and Flemings proposed the concept of semisolid material (SSM) processing. They suggested that, if metal solidification is carried out in the semisolid state, the porosity of castings could be reduced significantly. The study of Spencer et al showed that when molten metal is agitated during cooling below its liquidus temperature, the dendritic primary solid would be broken into near spherical particles suspended in the liquid metal matrix. The exponentially increased viscosity with the solid fraction of such a semisolid slurry can produce sound castings with die casting process. The SSM process improves upon the die casting method by injecting semisolid metal rather than fully liquid metal into a die cavity for component production. Compared with conventional die casting routes, SSM processing has the following advantages: (1) cost effectiveness over the whole manufacturing cycle; (2) near-net shape processing; (3) consistency and soundness of mechanical properties; (4) ability to make complex component shapes; (5) weight reduction through alloy substitution and more efficient use of materials; (6) high production rate; (7) enhanced die life; (8) less environmental cost. The enhanced mechanical properties result from the improved microstructural features, such as refined grain size, non-dendritic morphology and substantially reduced porosity level.
Although the concept of SSM processing seems promising, the major problem remains as how the slurry is produced and how the component is shaped efficiently and reliably. Since the early 1970s, a number of alternatives to the original MIT rheocasting process have been developed. One of the most popular processes currently used is thixoforming, in which pre-processed nondendritic alloy billet are reheated to the semisolid region prior to the shaping process. It is therefore a two-stage process. The high cost of pre-processed non-dendritic raw materials and of the re-heating process are by far the greatest obstacles to the development of the full potential of this approach. In addition, plastic injection molding techniques have recently been introduced into the SSM processing field. One process is xe2x80x9cthixomoldingxe2x80x9d for Mg-alloys, which was developed by Dow Chemicals and currently marketed by Thixomat, the other one was developed at Cornell University (USA). However, the quality of both semisolid slurries and final components is not totally satisfactory.
During the last 20 years, the most active method of producing semisolid slurry is mechanical agitation. Unfortunately, most mechanical stirring methods have not gained popularity in industry because of the problems associated with erosion of the stirring device, problems with synchronisation of the stirring with the continuous casting process, and the inadequate shear rate to obtain fine particles.
A number of references disclose thixomolding processes, in which a solid or semisolid feed is first processed (for example by heating the feed to liquefy it whilst subjecting it to shear) and then injected into a mold to form a component. Examples of such references include: EP 0867246 A1 (Mazda Motor Corporation); WO 90/09251 (The Dow Chemical Company); U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,366 (Thixomat, Inc.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,333 (The Japan Steel Works, Limited); U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,357 (The Japan Steel Works, Limited); U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,882 (The Dow Chemical Company); and CA 2,164,759 (Inventronics Limited).
The disadvantage however with heating solid granules in order to convert them into the thixotropic state (thixomolding) rather than cooling liquid metal into the thixotropic state (rheomolding) is that it is very difficult to control particle size and particle size distribution in the sub-structure of the thixotropic slurry. Specifically, particle sizes of thixomolded slurries tend to be an order of magnitude larger than those of rheomolded slurries, and to have a wider sized distribution. This has negative implications for the structural properties of the casted components.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned references employ a standard single screw extruder for subjecting the thixotropic slurry to shear. The result is a component of low quality.
A number of references do disclose rheomolding processes. For example, WO 97/21509 (Thixomat, Inc.) relates to a process for forming metal compositions in which an alloy is heated to a temperature above its liquidus temperature, and then employing a single screw extruder to shear the liquid metal as it is cooled into the region of two phase equilibrium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,881 (The Down Chemical Company) relates to a process in which a material having a non-thixotropic-type structure is fed in solid form into a single screw extruder. The material is heated to a temperature above its liquidus temperature, and then cooled to a temperature lower than its liquidus temperature and greater than its solidus temperature whilst being subjected to a shearing action.
WO 95/34393 (Cornell Research Foundation, Inc.) also discloses a rheomolding process in which super-heated liquid metal is cooled into a semisolid state in the barrel of a single screw extruder, where it is subjected to shear whilst being cooled, prior to being injection molded into a cast.
None of the thixomolding or rheomolding references describe a process which enables components of a sufficiently high structural integrity to be formed.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method which converts liquid alloy into its thixotropic state and fabricates high integrity components by injecting subsequently the thixotropic alloy into a mold cavity in an integrated one-step process.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method which is specially adapted for producing semisolid metal alloys with a highly corrosive and erosive nature in their liquid or semisolid state.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide an improved die casting system suitable for production of high integrity components from semisolid slurry.
In a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for forming a shaped component from liquid metal alloy, comprising the steps of cooling the alloy to a temperature below its liquidus temperature whilst applying shear at a sufficiently high shear rate and intensity of turbulence to convert the alloy into its thixotropic state, and subsequently transferring the alloy into a mold to form a shaped component, wherein shear is applied to the alloy by means of an extruder having at least two screws which are at least partially intermeshed.
In a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a semisolid slurry from a liquid metal alloy, comprising the steps of cooling the alloy below its liquidus temperature whilst applying shear at a sufficiently high shear rate and intensity of turbulence to convert the alloy into its thixotropic state, wherein shear is applied to the alloy by means of an extruder having at least two screws which are at least partially intermeshed.
The realization of the present invention is that a shaped component of a particularly high quality can be formed by employing at least two screws to apply shear to the alloy, the screws being at least partially intermeshing.
Preferably, the extruder is a twin-screw extruder in which the twin screws are substantially fully intermeshed.
The use of single screw extruders are well known in the art, but the use of a twin screw extruder in a process such as this is thought to be novel. Each screw generally has a shaft which is aligned with the barrel of the extruder, and a series of flights or vanes disposed along the shaft. These flights or vanes may be connected in a spiral or helical manner to form a continuous thread down the shaft. The form may be varied depending on the desired effect.
The at least two screws should be at least partially intermeshed. By this it is meant that the flights or vanes on one screw should at least partially overlap with the flights or vanes on the other screw with respect to the longitudinal axis of movement of the alloy through the extruder. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, two screws each having a continuous spiralled vane down the screw shaft are disposed such that the vanes overlap along the xe2x80x9cline of sightxe2x80x9d of the longitudinal axis of the shafts, which are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the extruder barrel.
In a third aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for forming a shaped component from liquid metal alloy, comprising a temperature-controlled extruder able to impart sufficient shear and intensity of turbulence to a liquid metal alloy to convert it into its thixotropic state, a shot assembly in fluid communication with the extruder, and a mold in fluid communication with the shot assembly, wherein the extruder has at least two screws which are at least partially intermeshed.
In the fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided an improved die casting system suitable for production of high integrity components from semisolid slurry, comprising a temperature-controlled extruder able to impart sufficient shear rate and intensity of turbulence in fluid communication with the extruder, and a mold in fluid communication with the shot assembly.
In the inventive process the steps of melting the alloy, converting the alloy into its thixotropic state and injecting the thixotropic alloy into a die cavity are preferably carried out at physically separated functional units. The inventive apparatus preferably consists of a liquid metal feeder, a high shear twin-screw extruder, a shot assembly and a central control system. The rheomolding process starts from feeding the liquid metal from the melting furnace into a twin-screw extruder. The liquid metal is rapidly cooled to the SSM processing temperature in the first part of the extruder while being mechanically sheared by twin-screws, converting the liquid alloy into a semisolid slurry with a pre-determined volume fraction of the solid phase dictated by accurate temperature control. The semisolid slurry is then injected at a high velocity into a mold cavity through the shot assembly. The fully solidified component is finally released from the mold. All these procedures are performed in a continuous cycle and controlled by a central control system.
The said method can offer semisolid slurries with fine and uniform solid particles and with a large range of solid volume fractions (5% to 95%, preferably 15% to 85%). The said apparatus and method can also offer net-shaped metallic components with the porosity being close to zero. The said method preferably comprises the steps of:
(a) providing said alloy in the liquid state and pouring said liquid alloy to a temperature-controlled extruder through a feeder;
(b) converting said liquid alloy to its thixotropic state by the high shear rate offered by an extruder with at least two at least partially intermeshed screws.
(c) transferring said thixotropic alloy from the extruder into a shot sleeve by opening a control valve located at one end of the extruder; and
(d) injecting said thixotropic slurry from the shot sleeve into a mold cavity by advancing a piston at sufficient speed.
Generally, the feeder is used to supply liquid alloy at the desired temperature to the extruder. The feeder can be a melting furnace or a ladle and a connecting tube. The feeding hose can be controlled by a valve located in the connecting tube, or a positive or negative pressure controller.
Generally, the twin-screw extruder, consisting of a barrel, a pair of at least partially screws and a driving system, is adapted to receive liquid metal through an inlet located generally toward one end of the extruder. Once in the passageway of the extruder, liquid alloy is either cooled or maintained at a predetermined temperature. In either situation, the processing temperature is above the material solidus temperature and below its liquidus temperature so that the alloy is in the semisolid state in the extruder.
The processing temperature, which as stated depends upon the liquidus and solidus temperatures of the alloy, will vary from alloy to alloy. The appropriate temperature will be apparent to one skilled in the art. As an example, for the alloy Al-7 wt % Si-0.5% Mg (that is aluminum with 7 wt % silicon and 0.5 wt % w/w magnesium), the alloy should be poured into the extruder at a temperature of from 650xc2x0 C. to 750xc2x0 C., and should be processed in the extruder at a temperature of from 560xc2x0 C. to 610xc2x0 C.
In the extruder, the alloy is subjected to shearing. The shear rate is such that it is sufficient to prevent the complete formation of dendritic shaped solid particles in the semisolid state. The shearing action is induced by a pair of co-rotating screws located within the barrel and is further invigorated by helical screw flights formed on the body of the screws. Enhanced shearing is generated in the annular space between the barrel and the screw flights and between the flights of two screws.
The fluid flow of the liquid alloy or semisolid slurry in the twin screw extruder is characterized by figure xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d motions around the periphery of the screws, which moves from one pitch to the next one, forming a figure xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d shaped helix and pushing the fluid along the axial direction of the screws. This is referred as the positive displacement pumping action. In this continuous flow field, the fluid undergoes cyclic stretching, folding and reorienting processes with respect to the streamlines during the take-over of the materials from one screw to the other one. Meanwhile, fluid flow in the closely intermeshing twin-screw extruder is the circular flow pattern on the axial section, which could create high intensity of turbulence for low viscosity liquid metals and/or semi-solid metals. In addition, the fluid in the extruder is subjected to a cyclic variation of shear rate due to the continuous change in the gap between the screw and the barrel, which causes the material in the extruder to undergo a shear deformation with cyclic variation of shear rate. Therefore, the fluid flow in a closely intermeshing, self-wiping and co-rotating twin-screw extruder is characterized by high shear rate, high intensity of turbulence and cyclic variation of shear rate.
Unlike the viscous drag-induced type flow of materials transported in a single screw extruder, such as employed in prior art processes, the transport behavior in a closely intermeshing twin-screw extruder is to a large extent a positive displacement type of transport, being more or less independent of the viscosity of the materials. The velocity profiles of materials in a twin-screw extruder are quite complex and more difficult to describe. There are basically four groups of forces. The first group relates to the scales of inertia forces and centrifugal forces; the second group concerns the scale of gravity force; the third comprises the scale of internal friction and the fourth group refers to the scales of elastic and plastic deformation behavior of the materials being processed. The principal forces acting on the liquid or semi-solid alloys during the rheomolding process between two screws and between screw and barrel are compression, rupture, shear and elasticity.
It has been found that shear rates of 5000-10,000 sxe2x88x921 can be achieved with a twin screw extruder, which results in greatly improved results. However, if the intensity of turbulence is sufficiently high, these improved results can be achieved with shear rates of perhaps 400 sxe2x88x921.
The interior environment of the twin-screw extruder is characterized by high wear, high temperature and complex streses. The high wear is a result of the close fit between the barrel and the screws as well as between the screws themselves. Therefore, a suitable material for the barrel and screws and other components must exhibit good resistance to wear, high temperature creep and thermal fatigue. The interior environment of the extruder is also highly corrosive and erosive. This is caused by the high reactivity of liquid or semisolid metals such as aluminum which can dissolve and/or erode most metallic materials. After intensive tests and evaluation, the present invention has developed a novel machine construction which allows highly corrosive and erosive materials, such as aluminum magnesium, copper and zinc alloys to be conditioned into their thixotropic state without any significant degradation of the machine itself.
The barrel of the twin-screw extruder is constructed with an outer layer of a creep resistant first material which is lined by an inner layer of a corrosion and erosion resistant second material.
Preferably, the outer layer material is H11, H13 or H21 steel and the inner layer material is sialon. Bonding of the inner layer and outer layer is achieved by either shrink fitting or with a buffer layer between the two. The barrel of the extruder can also be constructed with a single piece of sialon, which is more convenient for a small machine.
The twin-screw is positioned within the passageway of the extruder. The rotation of the screws subjects the molten alloy to high shear and translates the material through the barrel of the extruder. The screw is constructed with sialon components that are mechanically or physically bonded together to gain maximum resistance to creep, wear, thermal fatigue, corrosion and erosion. Additional components of the extruder, including the outlet pipe, outlet valve body and valve core, are also constructed from sialon. The twin-screw extruder is driven by either an electrical motor or hydraulic motor through a gearbox to maintain the desired rotation speed.
The shot sleeve can be either closely connected with one end of the extruder or separately positioned in the shot assembly to receive the semisolid slurry from the extruder. The semisolid slurry in the shot sleeve can be injected at high speed to a mold cavity by moving a piston through the cylinder.